(MLAATR) Jenny Has A New Friend
by GlitterStickers
Summary: Jenny goes on an adventure to find herself a caring new friend.


**(MLAATR) Jenny Has A New Friend**

**[RATED M]**

After an ordinary day at high school, Jenny and her friends go to the mall to hang out. At the mall, Jenny passes by an adult store. Jenny has never seen this store at the mall since the place opened just recently, Jenny was curious what the place was about. Brad & Tuck went to an arcade, She decided to walk in the store. She saw things like movies, toys, and magazines unlike anything see has seen before. She grabbed a magazine and skimmed through it fast. She was confused by the images she was seeing.

Jenny never learned about human sexuality so she didn't know what to think of it. The cashier soon noticed that Jenny was taking so long to find something to buy. "Are you all set"? The cashier asked. Jenny replied, "Um, yeah… I'm just looking around ha, ha"! Jenny went to put the magazine back on the shelf to head out the entrance to the store her skirt hit and knocked over a glass sculpture shaped like a pair of breasts, it fell and shattered on the floor.

In embarrassment she tried to apologize to the store manager but she was told to pay for the item she broke. Jenny was nervous and looked around and saw Brad and Tuck walk forward down the hall toward the store. She was frightened and asked how much the broken sculpture cost and she blindly grabbed two items that met the same price tag as the sculpture (Rather than just paying for the broken item itself). Jenny grabbed a book on masturbation and a glow and the dark dildo. She sneaked out of the store and met up with Brad & Tuck like nothing odd happened.

After she hung out with her friends, Jenny returned to her home. She entered her room and dumped out what she had bought at the adult store. She sneaked it under her bed and laid down on her bed and watched TV. Nora (her mom) told Jenny that she wasn't going to be at the house for the next couple of hours because she had a demonstration for her new invention to show a bunch of college students that night. Jenny said "Yeah, whatever… Have fun". For the next half an hour Jenny was getting really bored and got curious what she just bought at the store. "I'm a bit curious what I got" She grabbed the items and put them on her bed; she first grabbed the masturbation book and started reading it.

The first couple of pages of the female section she read were how to masturbate a vagina with a dildo. There was even a picture of what a dildo looked like, she realized that the other item she had in the bag was a dildo. She followed through the steps; she was confused what a vagina was when the book was mentioning it. She soon figured it out that it was located between her legs; she took the dildo and jammed it in. Jenny screamed in shock since she never felt the sensation of an object penetrating her in such a spot. She removed the dildo and was confused to what just happened, "What was that? It felt… good…"? She took it slowly penetrating her metallic vagina, moaning in pleasure. "Oh, ohhh yes! She continued, going faster as she got more comfortable. "Ahhh, Aahhh, Oooo yes" She orgasmed oil all over her bed, she was so horny she even licked up her spilled oil from her sheets.

Jenny loved the feeling, she continued to masturbate and orgasmed over and over again. Jenny wished she could receive this pleasure every day, all day. The next day she ditched school to look for a place where she could get penetration; she searched all day and came up with nothing. She was so desperate, she asked a stranger in a large jacket where she could get penetrated.

He directed her to a public rest room at a Shell gas station. He told her to stay in one of the stalls. Jenny was confused as to why she was put in a toilet stall. She looked around and saw a hole on her left. Above it was written "Glory Hole". This did not compute with Jenny, she thought about it for a couple of seconds, until she saw a dick stick out of the hole.

She grabbed it and ripped it off, she heard screaming on the other side, and someone ran out the rest room screaming their lungs out. Jenny had his dick in her hand, she remembered the dildo and it looked just like the dildo she got. She began to masturbate with it, surprisingly it was still hard. For the next few minutes she orgasms repeatedly, she wanted more but the dick became flaccid. She became upset, until another dick stuck out the hole she was delighted, she grabbed the man's dick and ripped it off. She repeated this process with every new dick the entered the hole. By the time she reached her 7th she was exhausted, she fell to the floor landing in her own oil, flaccid dicks surrounding her.

For one final time, a dick entered the hole; she didn't want to rip this dick off. Instead, she just sucked on it. Little did Jenny know she was a natural when it came to giving a guy a head? She sucked on it just like I would suck on a jolly rancher! A huge load blew right into Jenny's mouth, confused she coughed on the semen. She didn't feel good anymore, she existed the stall. She heard a sound behind her; she turned around and saw Sheldon.

She freaked the fuck out and ran home screaming. She knew she had to be dreaming, immediately she woke up, she was in relief "I'm glad that's over"! She felt something stiff near her skirt; she reached with right hand and touched it. She pulled the bed sheets off her and saw a penis unlike anything humankind has ever seen; it was 9 inches, the girth of a soda can, and hard as frozen dung.

"AHH, NO, NO, NO"! She heard a voice but she didn't know where it was coming from. "Hey, down here"! It was her penis talking, "You know I find it rude when I'm talking to someone and they aren't listening"! Jenny screamed "AHHHHH, AHHHH"! Jenny fought her penis trying to take it off. "Oww, stop it, that hurts"! The penis shouted. "Stop please, please; I just want to be your friend"! Jenny stopped and said, "Huh? A friend"?! "Yes, I want to be your friend"! The penis replied. "When I want friends, I want them to be caring and make me feel really good" Jenny said. "Oh, I can do all of that"! The penis shouted. "Really"? Jenny replied. "Grab me with your hand" The penis said. "Yeah, like this"?! Jenny replied. "Yes, now stroke it like a motherfucker"! The penis screamed.

Jenny stoke the hell out of that poor cock, she got so much pleasure out of it, "AHH, AHH, YESS… OHH"! She blew the biggest load in history; it was so big her whole room was covered in her semen as was herself. "I think I have a new friend, I'll call you Jose". Jenny said. "Oh, yeah baby"! Jenny and Jose became the bestest and closest friends ever, every day Jenny would play with Jose at home, at school, and in many other public places like a child's daycare, a petting zoo, and even a cheap ass Chinese buffet. Jenny has the bestest friend she could ever imagine.

-END


End file.
